Alvarez Empire arc
The Alvarez Empire arc is the seventeenth story arc of the Fairy Tail series. With Fairy Tail's revival accomplished, Mest Gryder reveals the disturbing truth about Makarov Dreyar's disbanding of the guild one year ago. The Seventh Master Erza Scarlet must face her greatest challenge as the new leader, as the guild is about to stand against the most terrifying threat yet, which even the Magic Council is desperately trying, but are barely able to stop. The military-driven Alvarez Empire from Alakitasia is poised to launch a full-scale war upon Ishgar to lay claim to Fairy Tail's secret artifact, Lumen Histoire. And to make matters worse, a familiar and ancient foe with a troublesome past intertwined with Mavis Vermilion's own is pulling the strings, trying to fulfill his destructive agenda. Summary A New Leader and the Overseas Threat Five days after the formal restoration of the Fairy Tail Guild, the members begin construction of their new building in the crater where their old building once stood. Leaderless, several ideas to locate the Sixth Master are proposed; however, Levy states that they require an immediate Guild Master to complete the legal procedures for the Guild's revival. Meanwhile, a typical brawl erupts between the guild members, only to be easily broken up by Erza. Levy instantly notes down Erza as the Seventh Guild Master, much to the latter's surprise, and the approval of a member nobody seems to remember: Mest Gryder. Revealing that their former Master is in a dire situation,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Pages 2-20 he leads Erza to the concealed Lumen Histoire, forbidding anybody else from following. The rest of Team Natsu promptly trails them, blowing their cover only upon witnessing their Guild's greatest secret. Overlooking their disobedience, Mest then shares his memories about his undercover mission in the Magic Council. His main objective was to gain intelligence about the Western Continent, home of the Alvarez Empire, which attempted to invade Ishgar in X781 to obtain Lumen Histoire, but were dissuaded by the threat of Etherion and Face. However, the aftermath of Fairy Tail's war against Tartaros left Ishgar with no defense against another invasion, prompting Makarov to disband Fairy Tail to protect the members, then depart to the Alvarez Empire in order to negotiate with their authorities and stall them as long as possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 2-20 In order to extract Makarov from Alvarez without impeding the Guild's revival, Erza decides that only the ones present in the chamber will participate in the mission. Mest also describes the reformed Magic Council to be under pressure from the potential war threat from the West, just like their predecessors. The supposedly secret dialogue is overheard by Gajeel thanks to his sharp aural senses. He begins to plan the reformation of the B Team from the Grand Magic Games, apparently knowing where to find Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 2-12 In the Magic Council's headquarters, Levy officially finalizes the rebirth of Fairy Tail. While there, she also witnesses three of the four Gods of Ishgar, Warrod, Wolfheim and Hyberion, discuss the threat posed by the Alvarez Empire and the defection of Ishgar's top Mage, God Serena, who is now a member of the personal guard of Emperor Spriggan: the Spriggan 12; whose members are on a level equal to his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 440, Pages 13-20 Rescue Operation: First Contact at Caracole Erza's exfil team sets sail for Alakitasia, deciding to resupply at Caracole Island and also get information from Mest's spy who is present there. Meanwhile, as Gajeel's squad travels to find Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe, Gajeel and Levy explain that their unit would provide support to the main team to improve the chances for a successful extraction. Back at the ship, the rescue party approaches Caracole, only to notice the Alvarez Navy in control of the island. When Natsu and Wendy inform the others that their enemy's purpose is to roust out the spy, the team members disguise themselves as members of Cait Shelter to pass through the port authorities' inspection. However, they soon get into a skirmish with some of the soldiers who are about to kill a child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 441, Pages 2-20 While Wendy and the Exceeds escort the the child to its father and Mest heads off to find their informant, the remaining four defeat their opponents, then discuss their future course over a serving of Star Mango Gelato.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 2-7 Suddenly, the stall they are patronizing is destroyed by a person who introduces himself as Marin Hollow, a member of the Brandish Squad. Erza and Lucy find themselves unable to use their Magic and, after being informed that all forms of Magic that involve dimensional manipulation are nullified by Marin's Spatial Magic, are forcibly teleported to his personal dimension. The Alvarez Mage then brings forth an utterly beaten Mest and engages Gray and Natsu in combat, easily outmaneuvering the two thanks to his expert combination of martial skills and teleportation. But his little game soon ends with the arrival of his superior, the Shield of Spriggan Brandish μ, a woman whose humongous reserves of Magic Power absolutely terrify Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 442, Pages 8-20 Concurrently, completely unaware of their comrades' predicament, Team B relaxes at a hot spring owned by Blue Pegasus, where they are joined by Ichiya, who reveals that Laxus and his bodyguards are currently upstanding members of Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 2-5 Back at Caracole, Brandish completely ignores Natsu and Gray and, disappointed to see the Star Mango Gelato store wrecked, declares that she will return, believing the spy to be insignificant as Ishgar is too cowardly to act against Alakitasia. She commands Marin to free the women he has captured, intimidating the man into obedience by raising the entire island onto a pillar of rock. Despite this favorable turn of events, Natsu stalls her departure by complaining about Mest's injuries, so Brandish seemingly disintegrates Marin as a form of compensation. She reveals that she is aware of their true identities and reassures them that Marakov is alive. She then returns to her fleet after shrinking the island to a mere pebble as warning to stay away from her Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 443, Pages 9-30 A fishing fleet soon arrives to rescue the stranded population of the former Caracole Island. After getting his wounds treated, Mest teleports everybody to an underwater temple in order to meet the spy, Sorano, who discloses information about Makarov's whereabouts as the sailing temple Olympia sets course for Alakitasia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 2-13 Rescue Operation: Landfall in Alakitasia In the capital city of the Alvarez Empire, Vistarion, Makarov and Yajeel discuss Fairy Tail's revival and the exemplary hospitality extended towards Makarov, contrary to the rumors regarding the Empire's operation. Just as Yajeel mentions that dialogue with the emperor is rare due to his love of travel, crowds in the street begin to celebrate the return of their beloved sovereign. The two old men head out to witness the spectacle, but Makarov is shocked to see that the emperor is none other than Zeref himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 444, Pages 14-20 Zeref returns to his castle and orders for the Spriggan 12 to gather, he's met by four of them, including Invel, Dimaria Yesta, Ajeel Ramal, and August, as well as Yajeel who directs him to Marakov, informing of his need to meet him. Zeref and Marakov go somewhere private and talk, with Zeref revealing that he is indeed the Emperor of Alvarez, having created the country and kingdom a long time ago so he may have the forces he needs to fight Acnologia and capture the Lumen Historie or as the two know it, the Fairy Heart. Zeref also reveals that he will start the real Dragon Festival: A war between the humans, Acnologia and himself to see who survives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 1-17 Marakov tries to attack him after hearing this, but Zeref holds him in place with his Magic, thanking him for raising Natsu. Before he can deliver the final blow, Mest suddenly warps in, grabs Marakov and teleports away back to the forest where Team Natsu awaits. As Mest recovers, he informs the group he saw Zeref, much to Natsu's anger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 445, Pages 18-19 Marakov then laments the pointlessness of trying to negotiate with the Emperor, but Team Natsu assure him they understand his actions and inform him of Fairy Tail reforming, with Natsu telling him they've come to take him home. However, they're suddenly found by Ajeel whose power over sand allowed him to track the group. As Mest is low on magic power, he can only make one more teleport, and is saving it for reaching the shore to jump to Sorano's vehicle, Makarov orders everyone to run. They do so, with Erza driving a four wheeled magic vehicle and Gray and Lucy trying to slow Ajeel down with their new powers. It seems to work until Ajeel creates a sinkhole under the vehicle, intending to bury them in sand, all the while gloating of his superior power. However, much to Ajeel and Marakov's shock, the group manages to bust out of the sinkhole before Natsu punches Ajeel in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 446, Pages 1-31 Despite the hit, Ajeel recovers and unleashes a major sand attack on the group. Makarov manages to save Team Natsu proclaiming he won't let Ajeel hurt them. But the Spriggan Guard responds by sending a gigantic sand tidal wave at them that'll disintegrate everything. Just as it's about to hit, lighting suddenly vaporizes the wave. The group see that it's Blue Pegasus's airship with Laxus standing on it along with the rest of Gajeel's group aboard it. Seeing this, Mest teleports their group into it. When Ajeel tries to attack, Laxus sends a major lighting attack down to stop him, allowing the group to get away. Though August manages to save Ajeel thanks to a barrier he threw up at the last moment. Zeref, sensing this, states that things are just in the beginning phase.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Pages 1-19 As everyone reconciles on the ship, Marakov smiles and cries, stating Fairy Tail is the best family one could wish for.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 447, Page 19 Prelude to the War: Secret of Fairy Heart The parties all return safely back to Magnolia and the guild hall celebrates the return of Makarov. Erza quickly gives up her position as guild master to Makarov, now making him the eighth master. After a bit of partying, Makarov gets everyone's attention and apologizes to them for his actions in disbanding the guild. He also warns them that Alvarez will soon be coming for them, although Natsu assures him that the guild will be willing to fight, which everyone agrees with. Marakov then proceeds to tell them about the Lumen Histoire, but Mavis steps in and offers to do it herself, beginning to detail her past with Zeref and what lead to the current situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 1-19 Mavis recalls her first meeting with Zeref in the forests west of Magnolia, who taught her and her companions Magic in order to battle Blue Skull and liberate the city. Her usage of Law granted them victory and saved Yuri Dreyar's life, but at the cost of Mavis' ability to age. In year X686, Fairy Tail was founded, and shortly after the Second Trade War broke out between the feudal lords, where Mavis proved her genius on the battlefield, earning her the title of Fairy Tactician. Mavis met Zeref once again in year X696 and thanked him for his tutelage. Zeref reveals his identity to Mavis, which surprises her, and reveals to him that she used Law, much to Zeref's shock. He tells her that her life-or-death choice brought Ankhseram's curse upon her, and the only reason it did not activate yet was because she did not value the lives of others due to her participation in the Trade War, but once she becomes aware of the preciousness, the curse will activate. Mavis then runs away to the guild in tears, recalling Zeref's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 449, Page 2-20 Mavis then attends the moment of Makarov's birth in the guild and becomes his godmother. As Mavis grabs Rita's hand, she unwillingly kills her, realizing that Zeref's words came to pass and horrified, she flees the guild, forcing herself on self-imposed exile, having outburts of Death Predation taking many lives on the way. One year later, she is yet again encountered by Zeref, with Mavis visibly broken and wishing to die of starvation, yet to no avail. Zeref then explains what he has been up to all the time: creating Etherious to kill him, as well as his involvement with Alvarez Empire, of which's construction and rule treats akin to a game. As he explains his reasons, Mavis notices that even his thoughts contradict each other while he is suddenly having one of his breakdowns, including his lifetime wish for Natsu to end his life, then him switching to a want to kill his brother instead. Mavis then wovs to help Zeref to find a way to end their curses, proclaiming mutual love. However as Mavis and Zeref kiss, the power of his own curse overwhelmed Mavis', ending her immortal life and pushing Zeref even further into darkness. Having found something to live for again through love after previously discarding the value of life, it was the ultimate contradiction of the curse, causing Mavis to die even though she was supposed to be impervious to death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 450, Page 2-20 Zeref, grieving over the loss of the person that was willing to help him overcome his curse, encounters his other student and friend of Mavis, Precht Gaebolg: the man who later will become known as Hades. Precht regognizes the Black Wizard and that he is carrying the First Master on his arms. After a brief conversation, Zeref unceremoniously drops Mavis on the ground, saying that he came to return her back to the guild. Zeref reveals his identity to Precht before walking away, comparing himself to a polar opposite of what Mavis was, a Spriggan to Mavis' Fairy, before departing to Alakitasia in order to continue running his growing Alvarez Empire, remarking that he shouldn't, or rather couldn't ever fall in love. Precht then senses a residual Magic source still dwelling inside Mavis' seemingly lifeless body and attempts to revive her, but to no avail. He later realizes that the Magic was in actuality the still active Curse of Ankhseram, which left Mavis' body in a state between life and death. He then created a ruse about Mavis' death and made a fake grave on Tenrou Island, as well as became officially the Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Thirty years later, Precht's efforts ultimately gave birth to a limitless font of Magic, known as the Eternity Magic: Fairy Heart. Mavis also reveals that Zeref is most likely after Fairy Heart to make it a power source for his own forces in order to take down Acnologia. Natsu then reveals that he developed a secret, powerful technique sealed under the bandages on his right arm, powerful enough to take down even the immortal Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Page 2-20 War Begins: Assault on Magnolia Back in Vistarion, Marin Hollow is revealed to be still alive, but shrunk to a miniature size and is seen taking care of Brandish's pedicure. Dimaria Yesta visits Brandish's room informing her about the imminent gathering of Spriggan 12. Meanwhile, in Fairy Tail, Natsu reveals that his secret technique can only be used once, boosting the morale of the guild members. Makarov then reveals the intel about the known members of Spriggan 12: Invel, Ajeel, Dimaria, Brandish, God Serena, August, Wahl Icht, Bradman and Neinhart. At the same time, the Spriggan 12 meeting takes place, with Zeref revaling his intention to launch a full-scale invasion on Ishgar with two goals: to capture Lumen Histoire and total annihilation of Ishgar. While two sides plan their strategies, the third force in the conflict, Acnologia prepares his move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Page 2-24 Lucy reminisces about Fairy Heart, the reason why Alvarez wants to invade Ishgar, as well as her duty to protect it, since it's the body of their First Master, the person responsible for the foundation of Fairy Tail, the guild she met all the Mages she befriended so far. Natsu and Happy manage to break into her place, and Lucy notes that the townspeople were already evacuated. Natsu also recalls the words Igneel left him: to speak about the future, which shall become a thing that will ingite his will to live. In the Fairy Hills dorm, Erza and Wendy reminsice about how the former invited the latter into the guild, and Erza thinks about how she has to protect everyone, but Wendy wovs that she, alongside the others will be ones that will protect her from now on, prompting Erza to acknowledge Wendy's growth. Erza also tells Wendy that Crime Sorcière will join their fight, having their own goal of taking down Zeref and his underlings. Elsewhere, Gray thanks Juvia for being by his side, promising her that he will give his answer once the battle is over, focusing himself on taking down both E.N.D. and Zeref. Back in Fairy Tail, Warren has established his radar facility that is supposed to detect enemy forces advancing around Magnolia. Mavis proposes that the forces should split in two directions: a diversion force stationed in the north, while the main force waits in the south. However, Alvarez fleet consisting of 50 ships assaulted the Guild's position from the air, using cloaking devices that inhibited Warren's radar, revealing themselves once they came in close proximity. Ajeel, the Shield that commanded the operation proclaimed that Fairy Tail will be reduced to nothing more, but dust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Page 2-20 Mavis quickly has the bell rung to alert the others. Ajeel commences his attack only for the ships cannon fire to be blocked by a shield Freed puts up, though struggles to do so with Bickslow lending his own magic energy to help. As Ajeel keeps up the assault, Mavis sends out the Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds to take care as many ships as they can. Meanwhile, Mavis has Alzack and Bisca ready a Jupiter Cannon in the hopes of taking down the main ship. Since the cannon takes 15 minutes to charge, they know they can't afford to miss. Bisca fires as soon as the charge is completed but Ajeel just deflects the shot though in scattering it, the shot does take out a few more ships. The Dragon Slayers decide to fight Ajeel personally, forgetting about their motion sickness since they're on a flying ship. Ajeel prepares to kill them only for his men to knocked out and his ship to be sliced in half, dropping the part with the Dragon Slayers away from the Spriggan. Ajeel turns to the culprit to find Erza ready to fight him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Page 2-20 The others are worried for Erza since even with her strength, it'll be a difficult fight. But Mavis tells the others to have faith in her. For the moment it seems the onslaught is contained and Freed being able to keep the shield up on his own. Outside the city on the Western Hills, a few Alvarez forces march in by foot from that side headed by Squad members, Kareem and Bakel only to be intercepted by the Dragon Slayers. After seeing Natsu beat some of his forces, Bakel engages Natsu in a fight. Back on Ajeel's ship, Erza and Ajeel square off. At first Erza seems to be holding her own but Ajeel surrounds her with a whirlwind of sand which seemingly disrupts her Re-Quip magic. As this goes on Freed and Warren find that the barrier has been penetrated by Wahl who has his forces march into the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 2-15 Mavis warns the other members of this who rush to intercept them. Lucy starts to head out, but hears someone in her bathroom. Investigating, she finds Brandish bathing in her tub who states that Lucy left an impression on her. Brandish's presence is soon detected by Warren before he see that three hundred air ships are heading from the North with three more Spriggan Knights on them, later there was a report of three hundred more ships with three more Spriggans from the South. If that wasn't bad enough, he finds that over one million more forces are coming in from the East with three more knights. Meaning Fairy Tail is boxed in from all sides. As Mavis hears this, she realizes that there's virtually no chance of victory no matter what strategy she comes up with.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 15-20 Meanwhile, The Flying Dragon Squad continues to deal with the Alvarez forces on the Western Hills. Happy suggests to Natsu to go all out but he declines guessing correctly that more forces on coming. Gajeel meanwhile goes on to fight Kareem. On the western side of town, Gray, Erza and the Strauss Siblings find themselves outnumbered by the forces they're fighting. Mirajane unveils a new Satan Soul form: Seilah, much to the shock of the others which Lisanna explains she took pity on her and absorbed her power to keep her from dying. She uses her power to make some of the soldier falls asleep. Wahl notices this and recognizes the demon as one Zeref's toys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 1-17 On Ajeel's ship, Erza struggles to get her power back while at the headquarters Warren continues to worry at the hopeless situation to the point he doesn't respond to Mavis's orders. Max snaps him out of it, telling him that he's scared too but they need to stay focused for the sake of their friends and family. This works, and Warren regains his composure. Seeing this Mavis tries to come up with a plan. Back at Lucy's house, Brandish orders Lucy into the tub, threatening to shrink her, the town and her friends if she doesn't comply. What's more she brought Marin, still in small size, with her. After she shrinks the neighboring house as a warning, Lucy complies though readies herself for a fight as she strips naked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 18-20 Lucy gets in the tub and Brandish confesses she's not very cute, going on to humiliate her by making her wear cat ears. Brandish states she feels she knows Lucy from somewhere, but as her country doesn't get eastern magazines or know of the Grand Magic Games, she can't recall where. As Brandish forces her to wash her back, Lucy sees her unaware and vulnerable, which she then prepares to use Aquarius's broken key shard to stab her. However, Brandish suddenly realizes where she knows Lucy as she remembers her last name and she is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. She instantly shrinks Lucy's house, forcing her to run outside. Lucy tries to ask how she knows her mother but Brandish refuses to talk about it. Cana suddenly arrives and forces Brandish away from her. Lucy reveals she managed to grab the capsule that was containing Marin and knocks him out by stepping on him. With Marin unconscious and his anti-magic dispelled, Lucy regains her magic and puts on a Aries Form Star Dress to combat Brandish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 1-16 Marin's defeat likewise allows Erza to regain her magic and she quickly goes on the counterattack, resuming her battle with Ajeel. At the Western Hills, the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds have beaten the invading Ajeel Squad, however they notice more incoming forces in the air. Bakel suddenly revives and tries to attack Natsu but Natsu easily counters him and punches him into the air, right into and through Ajeel's ship much to Ajeel's shock. Erza takes advantage of the distraction to deliver a major blow on Ajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 457, Page 17-20 Erza continues her attack with Ajeel surprised a sword could actually damaged his body. Erza reveals it's a water based sword which is able to harden his sand on contact. Angered, Ajeel unleashes a major sandstorm over the city, causing both the Fairies and Spriggans to be caught up in it. Ajeel proclaims himself as a God when he uses this move, managing to grab Erza and dry up her life force. He tries to get her to say he's a God but she refuses, stating Fairy Tail will never bow to him while changing into an armor that emits a bright light. Thinking her actions futile, Ajeel forms a sand ax and goes to behead her. However. Bisca sees the light through the sandstorm and fires the Jupiter Cannon in his direction. The shot slams right into Ajeel, destroying his ship in process. With the opening gained, Erza quickly delivers the finishing blow defeating him and dispelling the sandstorm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 458, Page 2-20 With Ajeel downed, Erza arises out of her battle victorious but wounded, falling from the sky at great speed. Natsu notices her and dashes for her location, timely saving his friend before she hits the ground. Elsewhere, with the sandstorm dissipating, Lucy and Cana look around for Brandish, who developed a sneezing fit as a result of the kicked-up pollen in the vicinity. Cana swiftly takes her out from behind, with both the female Mages agreeing to take her back to the guild. On the battlefield, Gray's group encounter mechanical soldiers that are able to combat their flaws, a result of Wahl's magic, which exposes the opponent's weaknesses. Wahl then departs to assassinate the Jutsu Shiki creator blocking the outer forces. At the Kardia Cathedral, Wahl arrives to see the Thunder God Tribe as the culprits behind the Jutsu Shiki. With Freed unable to move due the vast amount of energy used for his Magic, Evergreen and Bickslow step forward to engage the Shield of Spriggan. Wahl creates more of his soldiers who easily handle the two Mages; prompting Freed to tell them to use their Eye Magic, however it is to no avail as Wahl reveals he is a Machias, a species unaffected by their Magic. Suddenly, lightning electrocutes the soldiers, revealing it to come from Ichiya's Thunder Perfume, which greatly shocks the Fairy Tail Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 459, Pages 2-20 With the Thunder God Tribe flustered by Ichiya's appearance, the Blue Pegasus Mage announces he will tell them of their cruel treatment after he takes care of the enemy. Wahl scoffs at this notion, examining his weakness to use against, but is overloaded as he concludes the Mage simply has too many. Ichiya takes advantage of the moment by using his Poison Perfume, but it proves futile against the Machias due to him not having a nose. Wahl then proceeds to strike a blow in a counterattack, knocking back the Mage. Bickslow and Evergreen rush to his defense, only to be countered by the Weakness soldiers. Ichiya again tries to attack the Spriggan with lightning, only for it be absorbed as the Machias explains how he immunized himself to his own weakness, transforming into a stronger state and letting out a humongous electrical discharge, which electrocutes everything within the vicinity. Freed then comes to bear that he has to dispel the runes in order to fight, which earns him a berating denial from Laxus: telling the Mage to not undo the barrier. Laxus offers to come to their location, but Freed denies his proposition, with all of them explaining that it is the job of the Thunder God Tribe to protect him and the entire guild. Almost on the brink of defeat, Elfman and his group provides a key to defeating the Weakness soldiers; by switching opponents. Evergreen and Bickslow then take out each other's respective weakness in a similar manner, but Wahl is already closing in to finish the immobile Freed. Natsu then yells through Warren's telepathy that their team has taken out the western faction, allowing Freed to release the barrier and able to destroy Wahl with the help of Ichiya. Everyone in the guild gleefully cheers on their guild's victory, with Wahl's remaining head smiling ominously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 460, Pages 2-20 Ishgar vs. Alakitasia Ensues: Fate Collides With the Mages victorious in their battle, Ichiya explains of the cruel treatment he endured from a few days earlier when Team Fairy Tail B rudely barged into his guild in order to retrieve Laxus, took his ship, and after arriving in Magnolia left the Mage by his lonesome as he had to restock and resupply Christina. The Fairy Tail Mages apologize but suddenly Freed notices the detached head of Wahl and hurriedly rushes towards Ichiya as the robotic head detonates, destroying the cathedral in the process. Awoke up in the rubble from the destruction, Ichiya notices the Thunder God Tribe all protected him by taking the brunt of the explosion, saying this is repaying their debt as they consider the Blue Pegasus Mage family, which causes the latter to cry. Meanwhile, from the southern waters of Hargeon, countless ships are sailing towards the port. The real Wahl cackles perfidiously, as Dimaria tells him to cease his laughter immediately. Wahl tells her what he finds funny is Ajeel's defeat and Brandish's capture, which abruptly causes a chuckle from Dimaria upon hearing the news. They both commend Fairy Tail as worthy opponents but Wahl states that he's unhappy with them making fools out of the name of the Spriggan 12. He then materializes a giant cannon and fires it, aiming for Fairy Tail's guild hall but it is blocked by the heroics of Ichiya, who uses Christina to shield the guild from the blast destroying it in the process. He then, through the communication system, alerts all the guilds in Fiore to mobilize as the time of their battle has finally arrived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Pages 2-20 As the sun rises, everyone reminisces on the previous day's battles and plan out their next steps with the other guilds joining the fray. Mavis unwillingly didn't want other guilds to join the fray, to which Laxus rebuts her thought process, saying it was bound to happen. Makarov then asks Warren to report the current state of affairs. Meanwhile in the underground prison, Brandish is locked away in a cell, forced to wear Magic Sealing Stones cuffs and shackles. Macao and Wakaba stand guard whilst making lewd comments, rewarding them with a hit to head by Lucy who again asks of Brandish of her relationship with her mother. Brandish refuses to talk, demanding Lucy to kill her, instructing her to make it fast. Lucy abject refuses to cooperate with Brandish's request; as all she just wants to know is what the relationship between her mother and Brandish is. Brandish repeats herself, stating that Lucy should hurry as this may be her only chance to do it. Cana intervenes at this point telling Lucy to quit trying, all the while a normal-sized Marin plans to infiltrate their guild from the outside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462 Pages 2-8 Elsewhere from the west of Magnolia, Invel gives word to Zeref about the deaths of the Ajeel and Brandish; news which causes grief to Yajeel of hearing of his grandson's passing. Zeref is unsurprised of the feat, however, notes that the two Shields of Spriggan are still alive due to the perceived weak mentality of their opponents. Back at the guild, Warren gives the shocking news that the guilds of Fiore's neighbor of Bosco have been wiped out by the Alvarez Imperial forces. However he also mentions good news of Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus going to intercept the enemies to the north while Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are traveling to repel the southern forces occupying Hargeon Town. Mavis then mobilizes the Strauss siblings, Gajeel, Levy, and Lily to assist the northern forces whilst Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Laxus are to provide assistance to the south. Natsu however is nowhere to be seen leaving everyone in the guild scrambling to find him, nevertheless Erza insists on taking the truant Dragon Slayer's spot, stating that he'll be fine. Mavis orders Lucy and Cana to keep watch over Brandish while saying the rest of the remaining forces are to intercept the platoon Zeref is believed to be marching with, coming in from the west. Romeo questions who will defend the east, with Mavis revealing that the remaining Gods of Ishgar, along with Jura will take care of the eastern forces. Suddenly the Magic Radar picks up on Natsu's current position, which indicates him to be flying at an incredible speed. Invel reports a flying object is heading toward their position, with Natsu stating it's time for the final showdown between him and Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 8-20 As Natsu charges head on for an encounter with Zeref, everyone at the guild is up-in-arms with his latest selfish stunt. Erza tells everybody to have more faith in their comrade, with Gray now in her face, vehemently opposing this statement. Lucy breaks up the two's argument with Mavis concluding for everybody to put their faith in Natsu and continue on with their plans. Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy reach the fleet of marching soldiers; beginning his assault he intends on creating a commotion in order to draw out Zeref. The Fairy Tail Mage immediately lets loose a flurry of attacks against the Alvarez Empire soldiers, who are unable to deter his charge despite their overwhelming number of Imperial troops. Suddenly, Zeref arrives on the scene, informing Natsu that he has only defeated but a fraction of the massive army. Natsu shows surprise on how quickly they've come face-to-face to each other; the Black Wizard expresses that he desired to confront Natsu immediately. The Dragon Slayer concurs with his statement as he begins to unravel the bandages binding his right arm in preparation of battle with the Empire's emperor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 463, Pages 2-20 As the two glare at each other, a few Imperial soldiers wonder why the Dragon Slayer called their Emperor by the name of Zeref, which Invel points out that on Ishgar he is known as his true identity of that name. Zeref then tells Invel for him and the squadron to fall back—as does Natsu to Happy—which the Winter General opposes, but eventually complies. Natsu then reveals the Dragon tattoo underneath his bandages, surprising Zeref, as the Fire Mage tells him that this power is what he inherited from a dying Igneel, stating it took him 10 months in order to master it. After the two exchange multiple blows, Natsu enters his Fire Dragon King Mode, which he declares that this one-time move will be what ends the Black Wizard. As he closes in to finish him, Zeref gleefully recalls of all the benefactors that helped him reach this day: Igneel, Anna Heartfilia, Layla, Mavis, and lastly Natsu, whom all helped him towards obtaining his ultimate wish: being able to finally perish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 464, Pages 2-20 Through the debris, Zeref is shown still being alive although heavily damaged from Natsu's attack. Natsu admits he still has one more try in his final attack which Zeref applauds him for gaining marvelous strength in order to kill him. However he said it is for naught, as he has now decided to annihilate humanity instead; not long after revealing that he is the Dragon Slayer's older brother and his ultimate and most powerful Etherious: E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 2-8 The news stunning the in-denial Natsu, which Zeref goes on to reveal of their parents' death and how he died during a dragon's attack 400 years ago, causing him to research Magic in order to revive him, thus creating the Etherious. Natsu rebukes his theory by saying Igneel could of destroyed E.N.D; Zeref concurring that the Fire Dragon King could not succumb to destroying his very foster son. Zeref goes on to reveal that Mard Geer was the true creator of Tartaros, saying Natsu had a hand into the creation as well, which the latter gives an angry retribution to the Black Wizard, whom pierces the Book of E.N.D, hurting Natsu in process. He then goes on to tell him of why the dragons forsaken themselves into the bodies of their foster children: in order to defeat Acnologia and prevent themselves from dying due to the lack of Ethernano in their time. The dragons, in conjunction with Anna and her clan formulating a plan with them opening the Eclipse Gate, used the portal to leap forward 400 years into future; with Zeref revealing that Layla, her descendant, opened the gate on July 7, X777, which was the true reason behind the dragons departing their children on that fateful day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 8-14 Fed up with his words, Natsu angrily charges at the Black Mage, aware if he succeeds upon killing him he will die in conjunction. Happy stops the Dragon Slayer, sobbingly stating he cannot go on to live without his friend while hurriedly flying him to the guild, as Zeref concurs that his younger brother is no longer capable of stopping him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 15-20 As Zeref heals himself from his strife with Natsu, he comes to realization that no one can stop him now; ordering Invel to move the troops out once again while asking him to bring him a new set a clothing. Later by a pond, as Happy washes his burnt paws, Natsu asks if he is ok which Happy replies he is, running up to and hugging Natsu in which he tells him he won't let him die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 1-6 Elsewhere at the port of Hargeon, Dimaria and Wahl take in the scenery of the town—usurping the control and wiping out the citizens—conquering the port harbor in the meantime. The knightly Mage thanks him for not destroying the serene town but Wahl contradicts her statement as Magnolia was his target; Dimaria once again reminds him that Brandish is imprisoned there, which she appreciates him for not destroying the city. She then asks of Neinhart's whereabouts, which a solider replies he is still on the ship, causing Dimaria to lament her troublesome partner's act. On the outskirts, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are marching towards the town, the members in awe from Alvarez's vast imperial forces. Forgoing their fears, the Fiore Mages charge on to engage their opponents; likewise Dimaria and Wahl prepare to show the true strength of the Spriggan 12.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 6-11 In the north, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are engaged with the enemies, repelling their initial forces. Yukino comes to see some Sabertooth members running in fear, which she questions why, with suddenly one of the members getting killed, as the perpetrator reveals to be one of the 12 Shields, Bradman. In the east, God Serena, along with August and Jacob Lessio, reunites with his former comrades, the Four Gods of Ishgar. As Draculos (the true name of Hyberion) and the powerful Mages wonder why he has betrayed his homeland, the Shield of Spriggan simply deflects his question while regarding his facial expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 11-16 Back in her solitary confinement in Magnolia, Brandish is approached by Marin, who successfully infiltrated the guild. As Brandish orders him to remove her cuffs, Marin grabs her neck, beginning to forcibly strangle her, as he has decided that she "fails" in his eyes, pointing to all of the mistreatment and humiliation he received from her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 466, Pages 17-19 Meanwhile, in Hargeon, the members of Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel continue battle against the Alvarez Imperial army. Wahl creates missiles that annihilates some of the opposing guild members; Kagura repels the rest of his incoming missiles via bifurcation, and just after engages in sword-to-sword combat with a very snide Dimaria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 2-10 Meanwhile in the infirmary, Brandish awakens to see Lucy, Cana, and Porlyusica, who reveal to her that they saved her from Marin after she lost consciousness. Brandish assumes Lucy wants knowledge on her and Layla's past, demanding that in exchange, they release the chains binding her (not the Sealing Stone, however). Lucy obliges; Brandish explains her that her mother, Grammi, was one of Layla's trusted servants, and the one she passed down Aquarius' key to when she could not continue to be a Mage. Lucy mentions that Aquarius's key was gifted to her by her mother, but Brandish asks Lucy how such a thing could be possible if her mother had the key: the answer is that Layla killed Grammi. A shocked Lucy vehemently disagrees, but Brandish takes advantage of Lucy's naivety and leaps from her bed, where she begins to tearfully asphyxiate her. During the struggle, a vase is knocked over, and from the water rises Aquarius, who saves Lucy from Brandish's grasp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 10-20 Shocked to see her old friend, Lucy bursts out into to tears while the two reunite after over a year. Aquarius explains that after one year her key has been reborn somewhere on this world, that with the help of the Celestial Spirit King she was able to travel to this world as he temporarily opened her gate. She then greets Brandish, admonishing and ordering her around after the two haven't met in so long. Aquarius then explains that Brandish's hatred to Layla is misguided, as she brings both her and Lucy to Star Memory, a realm where one can she the memory archives of the past spirits and Mages. She shows the two girls of Anna Heartfilia, the strongest Celestial Spirit Mage ever known, conversing with Zeref about their plan to send warriors to the future to defeat Acnologia, by using the Eclipse Gate. Anna opened it 400 years prior, with the plan being passed down all the way to Layla, who opened it on July 7, X777 but did not have all 12 keys required to open it, as Grammi had the remaining one, who was away in Alakitasia with Brandish. Layla used her own remaining life force to cover the last key which she fell ill from Magic Deficiency Disease, worrying the returned Grammi as she promised her master that she will return Aquarius's key so she could pass it down to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Pages 2-14 After the two friends converse, Grammi leaves, not long after being approached and stabbed from behind by Zoldeo, who is angry at Grammi for being the reason of the dying Layla. She accepts her fate but requests Zoldeo not to harm Brandish as her dying wish, which causes Brandish in the present to break in a fit of tears as Lucy comforts her, wanting to be her friend as well. Suddenly, the mood is turned into melancholy, as a tearful Happy brings in a despondent Natsu—pleading for help—shocking everyone present.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Pages 15-20 As everyone in the infirmary is stunned from seeing Natsu motionless, Cana and Porlyusica rush to the room, confused as to why Happy rushed his friend so suddenly past them. Lucy checks his heartbeat, which she confirms she cannot hear it, which garners Porlyusica to quickly attend to the Dragon Slayer, revealing he has an Anti-Ethernano Tumor that developed inside of him from a mass exertion of his Magic power and that without surgery, he can perish from the mass contaminating his body. Her reveal worries everyone, as she continues on to say no one on the continent of Ishgar is capable of healing the virus. Brandish then comments that her Magic is capable of shrinking the tumor to a minuscule level that it would be harmless, requesting for the Fairy Tail Mages to remove her cuffs in order to begin the operation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 2-7 Later, after the operation was performed, Brandish returns to her cell and is confronted and thanked by Lucy and Happy for saving Natsu, only for the Spriggan 12 to mention she wants to be left alone. Aquarius, after bringing Lucy to the balcony, tells her about her key is somewhere in this world, however, she lets the latter know she won't be able to spare clues on its' location. Lucy complies, promising the Celestial Spirit she will recover it in on her own; the Water Bearer happily departing after hearing her vow. Meanwhile in the south, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel have retreated to their bases from their mission to liberate Hargeon, being too overwhelmed by Dimaria and Wahl's might; likewise in the north, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus have also retreated from Bradman's forces with the prominent members discussing the mass amount of casualties they have taken. In the east, God Serena, without the help of August and Jacob, has defeated his former comrades, stunning the Heavenly Mages of his massive power. Warrod, on his last dying breath, remembers his journey with Mavis, Yuri, and Precht, not long after the Spriggan 12 conceivably proclaims that he will put an end to the Wizard Saint's life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 469, Pages 8-20 Ragnarok's Rapture: Tides Turn Battles and Events References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles